


1825 days.

by gatos



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Best Friends in Love, Light Angst with Happy Ending, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Short One Shot, pinning, troy and abed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatos/pseuds/gatos
Summary: Abed doesn't want to talk about Troy leaving, and Troy understands.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	1825 days.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first script, so be kind! i couldn't add every item that there's in a script... but i think this is pretty good. hope you like it :]

_1825 Days._

**INT. TROY, ABED AND ANNIE'S APARTMENT - NIGHT TIME**

_FADES IN:_

Troy and Abed are sat on their armchairs. 'Pulp Fiction' on TV, a bowl of popcorn between them. Annie's sleeping. 

Troy's paying attention to the movie, Abed not so much. He seems tense, thoughtful. Something's bothering him. Since Troy decided to go in an adventure to find who he is, Abed's acting not like himself. 

Troy has noticed, he keeps glancing at Abed, but decided to give his best friend some time to process. 

Abed sighs, loudly. 

**ABED**

One thousand, eight hundred and twenty-five. 

**TROY**  
(confused)

What?

**ABED**

You'll be gone for one thousand, eight hundred and twenty-five days. I googled it. 

**TROY**

Abed...

**ABED**

That's five years. 

**TROY**

That's a lot...

Abed gets quiet. He seems to start to pay attention to the TV. Troy looks at him, not paying attention anymore. 

**ABED**

I don't think this is working.

 **TROY**  
(confused yet again)

What do you mean?

**ABED**

I thought watching a comfort movie with you would make things less sad. But I'm still sad that you're leaving. I can't pay attention to the movie. 

**TROY**  
(still looking at Abed)

You wanna turn it off?

**ABED**

No. Please... just... 

Abed doesn't know what he wants. Well, he does. He wants for Troy to stay, but he can't have that. 

**TROY**

You wanna talk about it?

**ABED**

I don't think I can't talk about it. I want to. But I don't think I can. If we talk about it, things will get -

**TROY**

Real?

**ABED**

I don't think I can...

**TROY**

That's okay. 

For the first time that night, Abed looks at Troy. Who's looking back. Troy's always looking back at Abed. 

**ABED**  
(standing up)

Get your coat. 

**TROY**  
(turning the TV off)

On my way. 

Abed goes to put on his shoes, he was already wearing a sweater. Troy goes to their room, to grab a jacket. Troy doesn't know what Abed is planning, but he would follow his best friend anywhere. 

They meet in the living room.

**ABED**

Ready?

 **TROY**  
(smiling)

Always.

Abed gives Troy a small quick grin. 

**TROY**

Where are we going?

**ABED**

To Greendale.

**TROY**

Greendale?

_FADES OUT._

**EXT. GREENDALE - NIGHT TIME**

_FADES IN:_

Abed is guiding Troy, walking inches ahead of him. In a hurry. 

**ABED**

C'mon, Troy. We don't have much time.

**TROY**

Abed, we have the whole night.

**ABED**

But that's important. 

Troy thinks about asking again where Abed's leading him, but no, he won't answer. And... they must be arriving. So he just hurries his steps. 

The quarry where Abed makes them go starts to feel familiar, Troy looks around, suddenly, seeing it. Their wishing fountain. 

Abed rushes even more to get there, now, holding Troy's hand to make sure he's using the same speed.

They got to the fountain, Abed drops Troy's hand.

Both are staring at the fountain. 

**TROY**  
(realizing)

The wishing fountain. 

Abed starts to search for coins in his pocket, he seems to not be finding any. He's getting a little desperate. He needs them.

**TROY (CONT'D)**

Abed? Is everything okay?

 **ABED**  
(still desperately searching his pockets.)

The coins. I forgot it. We need it.

**TROY**

Abed.

 **ABED**  
(freaking out)

Do you have any? C'mon, search your pockets!

Troy knows he doesn't have any, but searches for it anyways. Otherwise, Abed would be mad at him. Abed's eyes go wide looking at his friend for any indication that he found a coin.   
Troy haven't.

 **TROY**  
(showing his pocket to Abed)

...I don't have any, either. 

**ABED**  
(wide eyes, at Greendale)

It's okay. We just have to go to the dorms, knock on someone's door, they'll have it. They'll have the coins. It's gonna be okay.

Abed turns to leave, Troy doesn't let him.

 **TROY**  
(holding Abed's arm)

Abed, we don't need coins. If you want to make wishes, we could just use...

Troy looks around, sees some small rocks in the garden, goes to pick up two, and comes back.

**TROY (CONT'D)**

Rocks! 

**ABED**  
(sad)

But it's supposed to be coins, Troy. What if our wishes don't come true? 

**TROY**  
(taking Abed's hands, reassuring him)

I promise it will. 

Abed nods. He believes in Troy.

Troy and Abed turn to the fountain, again. Troy not letting Abed's hand go. One hand holding Abed's, the other holding the two rocks. 

**TROY (CONT'D)**  
(indicating Abed to take one rock)

Here, take one. 

Abed takes the rock, but still doesn't say anything. 

**TROY (CONT'D)**

On three?

 **ABED**  
(bursting it out)

I wish I could ask for you to stay.

Abed turns to Troy.

**ABED (CONT'D)**

But I know I can't. You have to go, it'd be insane if you didn't. But still... I wish I could ask for it. I'll miss you, Troy. I don't...

**TROY**

Abed.

**ABED**

Yes?

**TROY**

We don't have to deal with it tonight. Unless you want to... We can talk about it later, right now, we can just live in the moment.

**ABED**

Just live in the moment?

 **TROY**  
Just live in the moment. 

**ABED**  
...I can do that.

Troy's prioritizing Abed's feelings, he knows he has a hard time processing them, different from himself. If Abed wanted to just sit down, and talk about the events of the week, he would. But the truth is... Troy's not ready to talk, either. Abed's loosing him, and he's loosing Abed. For five years. One thousand, eight hundred and twenty-five days. He wishes Abed hasn't looked it up. 

**TROY**  
Are you ready to live in the moment? 

**ABED**  
I am, are you?

**TROY**

I am.

**ABED**

Don't stop holding my hand.

 **TROY**  
(smiling)

I won't. 

They stare at each other for a moment, exchanging smiles, then Abed turns to the fountain. Troy follows him. 

Troy and Abed close their eyes. 

**SLAM TO BLACK.**

_The End._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ! leave a comment if you liked?


End file.
